grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Lie Ren
Lie Ren is one of the playable characters included in the Downloadable Content of ''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse'','' that was released on October 13, 2015. Team JNPR, Horde Mode, Localization, and Mac Release! Appearance Lie Ren is dressed rather simplistically. His hair is black, with a pink streak, that is long enough to be worn in a ponytail. Ren wears some form of collared tailcoat (notably East Asian in aesthetics), green and black with golden highlights on the outside, red on the inside. The end of the arms of this overshirt have a pink cloth, while wearing black cloth actually around his wrists. He combines this with a pair of white trousers, with a pair of sensible black shoes. Abilities Ren's attacks specialise in fast hits with multiple strikes, either slices with StormFlower or martial art strikes using his aura, great for breaking guard. His melee combos often involve firing StormFlower as well. His ranged attacks fire multiple bullets, each pellet dealing 10 damage, with different ranged combo finishers depending on whether he is in the air or grounded. He has the unique passive ability of sometimes being able to finish his own team attacks. His counter deals 60 damage. Warp Strike - Ultimate * Tier 1 - '''Warp Strike: '"Ren quickly dashes from enemy to enemy performing palm strikes along the way." ''Ren dashes within a radius, hitting up to 5 times for 200 damage each strike. * Tier 2 - '''Improved Warp Strike: '"Ren hits more enemies with his Warp strike." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. Ren now hits up to 7 times for 300 damage each strike. * Tier 3 - '''Furious Warp Strike/Warp Strike Mastery: '"The radius of enemies hit with Ren's Warp Strike is increased." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock defeat 300 enemies using Ren's ultimate. Ren now hits up to 10 times for 400 damage each strike, over an increased radius. Cyclone - Team Attack * Tier 1 - '''Cyclone: '"Ren spins diagonally while slashing enemies before knocking them away." ''Deals 650 damage to target enemy. * Tier 2 - '''Improved Cyclone: '"Increases the number of spins and adds a splash damage to Ren's Cyclone." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. Deals 750 damage to primary target, deals up to 400 splash damage to each secondary target. * Tier 3 - '''Devastating Cyclone/Cyclone Mastery: '"Ren now shoots his gun as he spins which damages more enemies in the area." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock defeat 100 enemies with Ren's team attacks. Deals 850 damage to primary target, deals up to 400 damage to secondary targets, and shoots bullets. Charge - Heavy * Tier 1 - '''Charge': "Ren strikes an enemy in front of him with great force." ''Ren's fully charged heavy attack deals 700 damage to one target. * Tier 2 - '''Aura Charge: "Ren's fully charged heavy attack damages surrounding enemies, but costs 25% of his max aura." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. Deals 850 damage to enemies in a small cone in front of Ren, and 150 damage to enemies in a circle around Ren. Ren takes damage equal to 1/4 of his max aura. Increased Aura does not effect this loss, it's still 1/4, nor does it improve damage. If you do not have at least 1/4 of your max aura, Ren performs the basic Charge attack instead. * Tier 3a - '''Improved Aura Charge: ''"Ren's fully charged heavy attack stuns enemies in the surrounding area, but expends 25% of his max aura." Costs 1 to upgrade. Stuns, and deals 950 damage to enemies in a small cone in front of Ren, and 250 damage to enemies in a circle around Ren. Ren takes damage equal to 1/4 of his max aura. Increased Aura does not effect this loss, it's still 1/4, nor does it change the damage. If you do not have at least 1/4 of your max aura, Ren performs the basic Charge attack instead. * Tier 3b - '''Draining Aura Charge/Charge Mastery: '"Ren's fully charged heavy attack stuns enemies in the surrounding area for a long time, does more AOE damage, and makes him temporarily invincible, but expends 50% of his max aura." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock defeat 200 enemies with charged Heavy attacks as Ren. Stuns, and deals 1150 damage to enemies in a small cone in front of Ren, and enemies in the circle around you take 450 damage. Ren takes damage equal to 1/2 of his max aura. Increased Aura does not effect this, it is still half damage. Aside from this, he becomes very briefly invincible. If you do not have at least 1/2 your max aura, Ren performs the basic Charge attack instead. General - Ren Specific * 'Extra Ammo/Ranged Mastery: "All of Ren's ranged attacks fire twice as many bullets." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock defeat 200 enemies with ranged attacks as Ren. Doubles the amount of bullets he fires, but each still does 10 damage. * 'Heavy Hands/Ardent Lotus: ''"Ren can always finish his own team attacks." Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock reach level 10 as Ren. Whenever you setup a team attack, you always have the chance to finish it yourself. General - General * 'Survivor/Hunter - "You can survive more damage after your aura is depleted." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, reach level 5 in any character on your account. Increases how many hits you can take when your aura is depleted. * 'Aura Regeneration - ''"Your aura recoveres much faster." Costs 2 to upgrade. Decreases how much time it takes your aura to recover. * 'Increased Aura/Master Hunter - "You gain more aura." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 2000 enemies across your account. Increases the amount of aura you have. * 'Medic/Saviour - "Revives teammates much faster." ''Costs 1 upgrade. To unlock, revive 5 teammates across your entire account. Greatly decreases the time it takes to revive teammates. * 'Improved Ultimate 1 - "You ultimate pool increases by 1." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. Increases your ultimate pool by 1. * 'Improved Ultimate 2/Ultimatum - ''"Your ultimate pool increases by 1." Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 300 enemies with Ultimate Attacks across your account. Requires Improved Ultimate 1 to be purchased first. * 'Heavy Synergy/Slugger - '"Heavy attacks have an improved chance to create a team attack opportunity." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 300 enemies with heavy attacks across your account. Ups the chance of triggering a team attack set-up when you use heavy attacks. Quotes Level Up * “Keep moving forward.” * “Another milestone.” * “Fight, focus, repeat!” * “So close to mastery.” Fight Won * “That was satisfying.” * "That was exceptional.” * “The path is clear, let’s move.” * “This area is safe… For now.” Strong Enemy Defeated * “Too easy.” * “sigh I’m glad that’s over.” * “I enjoy a challenge.” * “I’ve faced far worse than you.” Team Attack * "You're too slow." * "Thanks for the help." * "I'll finish what you started." * "Nice teamwork!" Team Attack (Solo) * "You're too slow." * "Come on, that's impressive, right?" * "I enjoy a challenge." * "Problem solved." Revived * "Thank you." * "Please, let's not do that again." * "My fight won't end here." * "I can't fail." Taunt * "yawns" Trivia * Ren, upon level up or Rank or Mastery Challenge completion, has a chance to say "Keep Moving Forward" in reference to Monty Oum. * Ren performs an attack very similar to cyclone against the Geist in Volume 4, Episode 1 - "The Next Step". Gallery 20170220180709_1.jpg|"" 20170220180816_1.jpg|Ren's third ranged attack 20170220180841_3.jpg 20170220180844_1.jpg 20170220180858_1.jpg|Ren's tier 3 ultimate 20170220180949_3.jpg|Ren's team attack 20170313190003_1.jpg|Ren's charged heavy References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC